Fan:Ray Nanase
Ray Nanase '''is the main protagonist of Digimon Rainbow. She is an avid player of the Digimon online game, having played since the website launched and before the Seven Servers system was activated. As such, she was recruited by Bochamon to help save the Digital World from Archmon. Appearance Ray, in her real world form, is a short young girl with long blonde hair, except for the tip of her right bang, which is white. As per Digimon protagonist tradition, Raye has goggles-simple square-shaped goggles that she wears around her neck. These goggles initially belonged to Taiga Ozora, and were passed onto her when he moved. For clothing in the real world, Ray wears an blue bandanna, an orange t-shirt under a light blue sleeveless hoodie, a blue frilled skirt, and boots with dark yellow stockings. She also has white arm guards with blue stripes. In each Server of the Digital World, Ray has a noticeably different appearance, although all of them maintain her white bang and goggles. One other common trait that they have is that they are all older, handsome men. * Red has hair which is much shaggier than normal. He wears a high-collared jacket with a v-necked t-shirt, and black rolled-up pants. * Orange wears his hair in a small ponytail. He wears a tunic, skin-tight pants, and boots. * Yellow's hair flares out just past his shoulders. He wears a cardigan, loose-fitting pants, and sneakers. * Green wears glasses, and overall looks very acedemic. He wears an outfit similar to a school uniform. * Blue has straight hair and a sporty outfit, with a tanktop and athletic shorts. * Indigo has bangs partially covering his eyes, and a punkish outfit. * Violet has an outfit that closely resembles a kimono, and has the longest hair out of the seven. Before her true form (and gender) was revealed in-series, she was represented in silhouette by Davis Motomiya. Description Ray is shy and insecure, preferring to sit on her computer and play games. In class, she sits near the back of the room, trying not to stand out too much. Her eagerness to please and avoid conflict backfired on his initially, as she was a infamously easy bullying target. She is incredibly good at playing video games and seems to revel in the chance to play them. While she plays games, she shows a more friendly and sociable side to herself, helping newer players with the ropes. She is naturally kind and sweet, and gets very emotionally attached to people. However, Ray tends to put herself down because she does not consider herself a worthy protagonist. In the Digital World, she tries to emulate a stereotypical shounen protagonist, which can cause more problems than it solves. Meaning '''JP: Rei Nanase (七瀬レイ) * Nanase. Japanese surname meaning "seven rapids", alluding to the seven servers of the Digital World. It can also be used as a feminine first name. * Rei. Japanese unisex name, usually leaning towards males. Written in katakana, so it has no meaning, but it can mean "zero", representing Ray's initial lack of self-confidence. Other kanji that could represent Rei are 鈴 (small bell), 澪 (water route, shipping canal), 黎 (black, dark, many), and 嶺 (peak, summit). Possibly a reference to Amuro Ray, pilot of the RX-78 Gundam-referencing Dujimon. EN: Ray Nanase * Ray. Homophone to Japanese name. May also be a reference to a ray of light, hinting at Prismatic Digivolutions. Trivia * Like her rival Walker Madoka, all of her Seven Servers forms are voiced by the people who also voiced the love interests in Brothers Conflict. This is not so in the English version, where all of their Server forms speak in their actual voices. ** Red: Ken Takeuchi (Louis) ** Orange: Daisuke Ono (Subaru) ** Yellow: Daisuke Namikawa (Iori) ** Green: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Yusuke) ** Blue: KENN (Futo) ** Indigo: Yūki Kaji (Wataru) ** Violet: Hiroshi Kamiya (Juri) * Ray and Walker have colors that are usually associated with the other's respective character types. Orange is usually associated with the goggle-wearing protagonist of the series (in this case, Ray) and blue with the rival character (Walker). However, Ray is the Guardian of Blue and Walker the Guardian of Orange.